


A Fitzsimmons Teacher AU, or the one where some sneaky kids lock them in a classroom

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Sneaky children, bc I understand that school system, but just doesn't show it, in england tho, includes grumpy fitz, locked in a classroom, primary school teaching, which are totally not modelled off real children I know no, who is actually a sweetie at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Mr. Fitz and Miss. Simmons work at Oakhurst Primary in Birmingham, where a coupe of children have taken it upon themselves to 'cheer Mr. Fitz up!'. Shenanigans ensue - (ok maybe only one shenanigan it's not that long).





	A Fitzsimmons Teacher AU, or the one where some sneaky kids lock them in a classroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came out of the woodwork from ages ago, one of the first things I wrote I think! Idk what to do with it, it's too short for my liking, but I'm putting it up bc it'll do more good here than collecting dust in my Docs xD

“Miss, Addy’s crying!”  
This was the call after Miss Jemma Simmons as she left her classroom for the day. She turned to the origin of the voice in question - the sister of the aforementioned Addy.  
“Yes, OK Linnette - what would you like me to do about it?”  
“Could you help me get her out of the corner Miss?”  
“Magic word?”  
“Pleeeease?”  
Concedingly, she set off down the corridor after Linnette, who seemed to be heading towards Mr. Fitz’s class. He was a bit of a strange character, Mr. Fitz. He was an old grump- grumpy as all hell, jaded almost, despite only qualifying two years before her. He would almost always be alone in the staffroom, in a corner on his laptop and unwilling to interact with anyone at all (although she had often tried to ply him with cake). But when he was with the children he was completely different - he had a tenderness and a kindness in his eyes that made Jemma blush. As it happened, Mr Fitz was engrossed in marking, and hadn’t noticed Addy sitting in the corner. When Jemma approached the small girl, she looked up from her knees, then to her, then to her sister. She smiled a cheeky smile, then sprung up and ran out of the room, her sister just behind her.  
“Well, that was strange,” she mused.  
“Hm?” Fitz glanced up for moment, having been completely oblivious.  
“Addy was pretending to be sad for some-” she stopped as the door handle refused to give way- “reason.” She turned around as she clocked what had just happened.  
“Were you aware Linnette really, really wants us to get together?”  
“What?” his head snapped up again, all thoughts of marking gone and what she swore was a slight tinge to his cheeks, although nothing compared to her (by now) bright red face, she would bet.  
She saw the realization dawn on his face too, and the red on his cheeks had definitely increased, she noted.  
“So we’ve been -”  
“- set up -”  
“- by a four and eight year old.”  
“Excellent.” the exclaimed simultaneously, and glanced at the other nervously.  
“I suppose we should call premises - have you got a phone?”  
He pulled his out of pocket and dialled the extension.  
“They’re not picking up. I’ll have to call them again in 10 minutes”  
“Good thing I have marking to do then isn’t it” she sighed “Have you got a pen?

Out of the blue, Fitz looked up and remarked - “So Linnette wants us together. Why?” Jemma shrugged. “Well Mr Fitz -”  
“Leo, please, if we’re stuck in here we might as well call each other by our first names”  
“Jemma. Well, Leo - Linnette said to me that you were all grumpy when you’re by yourself and Addy overheard and suggested I should cheer you up because I’m very good at that - He’s so sweet, sometimes - and Linnette took it from there…”  
“Hm - right. I would have put it past her to notice - she’s very perceptive.” Jemma looked him in the eye thoughtfully, before going back to the papers in front of her.  
A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, before Leo looked up, head slightly cocked as if trying to reconcile two things in his head.  
“Jemma?” he asked suddenly.  
“Yeah?”  
“No offence, but how do you stay so cheery?”  
“None taken,” she smiled shyly, “I just - whenever I talk about something new and explain and their eyes light up in wonder or they’re having trouble with something and then they just get it and their face - it’s honestly my favourite thing in the world. It’s just seeing the pure curiosity and fascination that inhabits the way the little ones do things - it’s just magical and when a child comes up to me to show me something they made and they’re beaming from ear to ear and you can tell they’re so proud of what they did - it makes my day and -” she stopped suddenly, embarrassed that she had started rambling - but as she watched Leo, he has a wistful look on his face. She tilted her head inquiringly, and he said defeatedly “I wish I saw it like that; I guess I’m just a little bit jaded,”  
“It just takes a bit of looking in the right places, that’s all” she assured him.  
“Maybe you could show me where to look” - he blushed again - “perhaps over coffee?”  
“I mean yeah of course - I could show you over break tomorrow with coffee à la staffroom,” she chuckled “and -”  
“No, that’s not what I meant,” he stuttered “I meant just… just me and you, somewhere else, somewhere… nice,” he said softly, reaching out for her hand across the piles of paper on the desk.  
“Oh… Ooh. Leo Fitz, are you asking me on a date?” He remained silent, blushing furiously, and her heart skipped a beat.  
“I’m only teasing - I would very much like that, Mr Leo Fitz,” she replied, taking his hand and slotting her fingers in between his. He looked up at her, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.  
“For once, I’m not mad one of Linnette’s schemes worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this universe... idk we'll see. Of course, if anyone wants to see something, I'll happily oblige!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr under the same name -https://a-wonderingmind.tumblr.com/


End file.
